


Serpent King

by madelainesvixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelainesvixen/pseuds/madelainesvixen
Summary: He was a mistake and was born from the wrong side of the tracks but he has made his way in. He survived, after all that he has been through he became the most powerful leader of a gang, the Southside Serpents. After his father was arrested, he gave him the position to lead and control the Serpents. But he fell inlove with the most perfect girl from the Northside. Him being the serpent king, no one could know that he has someone important to him because if the other gangs knew about this information they will surely hurt her and he wouldn’t risk the love of his life.Betty Cooper, the grade A student who fell inlove with Jughead Jones, the serpent king. When they first met she instantly felt her face fluster, her heart beat rapidly and the butterflies in her stomach. She was interested to know more about the life of this man who made her heart skip a beat the day she saw him. They were instantly comfortable with each other, they felt the connection. She knew at that moment that they were made for each other and to protect each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever work! Hope y'all like it as much as I do :)

“Good morning my love” Jughead said and kissed Betty’s forehead. Betty smiled seeing her man first thing in the morning, this rarely happens. Betty could not even describe how happy she was when they have moments like this, just domestically happy and contented.

“Do you want anything?” She asked, offering to make him breakfast. Jughead just smiled at her and pulled her propping her to his lap. Jughead kissed her neck making her giggle, Jughead knew she was ticklish.

“Jug, stop” she tried to tell him while she giggled. Jughead started pinning her down the bed and tickling her, she laughed hysterically trying to push his hands away. She tried with all of her strength but Jughead was just too strong. He eventually then stopped and kissed her lips, she placed her hands on his neck when his phone suddenly rang. He stopped and picked up his phone. 

“What happened Tallboy?” she overheard him say, this relationship wasn’t just all fun it was hard maintaining this relationship and trying to ignore him past the halls of Riverdale High or trying not to notice him when she’s at the booth at Pop’s. It was hard not saying anything to her best friends and being close to him but could not caress his hands at school. She understands that Jughead wants to protect her, from all the other gangs with a grudge to the Serpents. But everyday makes it harder and harder. 

“Betts?” she suddenly snapped from her thoughts. She raised her eyebrows as a sign of her asking why he called her. “I need to go to the White Wyrm, the ghoulies threatened the serpents with a letter and a gift. Tallboy said that enclosed was a fresh flesh of skin with a Serpent tattoo” hearing this was scary, especially that her boyfriend needs to protect this gang. 

“Go on Juggie, I’m sure they need you” Betty told him, reassuringly. “You understand, right? Some serpents will be around your home and around you to protect you make sure you’re safe, understand?” he was very protective and he should be after all the threats he’s been receiving. “Yes Juggie. But come home okay? To me, safely” Betty smiled at him and Jughead kissed her lips before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

“What happened here Tallboy?” I asked this old man who was the right hand of my father when he was the leader of the Serpents. At first, they did not like the idea of a teenager running a whole gang but they saw my potential and I proved myself to them, that I can protect them at all costs. 

“The Ghoulies left this in front of the bar, it was a note threatening you Jughead that you will be next but they will not make your life easy. It was written that they are hunting down people that are most important to you and they will find them and that you’ll watch them suffer. The note came with this box” he showed me a box with a bow on it, but inside was a flesh of skin with the serpent tattoo. I need to protect Betty even more of they are coming for the people that I love, they could not know and they should not know because I would never in hell would let them hurt her. 

“Toni, could you come with me. I need to talk to you in the basement” Toni is also a teen that joined the Serpents, whenever in need I come for her advice to let me know what she thinks I should do. She eventually followed me to the basement of the bar. “What do you think I should do? I need to protect Betty but I also need to protect the Serpents. We couldn’t let anymore members be caught by either the Sheriff or the other gangs that have grudges on us. 

“I think you should focus more on protecting Betty, Tallboy and I could take care of the Serpents. I know how important Betty Cooper is to you Jughead and I do think that you should just protect her at all costs” she’s right, I wouldn’t risk the life of Betty Cooper because I am the Serpent King. “Toni? Do you think that I should just breakup with her? So that the couldn’t hunt her and I can focus on protecting the Serpents” I sighed, I do not want to let go of Betty but what if it was for the better? “Are you crazy Jughead? You are meant to be for each other, and she needs protecting now more than ever and you suggest that you should break-up with her? Stupidest idea I heard from you Jughead”   
She’s right, she needs my protection and I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already the middle of the day and I still haven’t noticed Jughead by the halls or anywhere in Riverdale High, he may not be attending school today. Kevin and I are waiting at the student lounge for Veronica and Archie so we could go all go to Pop’s together. As we were waiting, Kevin is telling me all about this guy he met online but then I lost track of what he’s saying as I roam my eyes around finding Jughead. 

“Helloo? Earth to Betty Cooper? I was literally fantasizing over here and you’re not even listening to me? Is something bothering you? You know I’m always ready to listen right? Unlike you” Kevin snapped me off my thoughts, I was worried not seeing Jughead for a long time makes me feel like something bad has happened to him. 

“I’m sorry Kevs, I just have so much in my plate right now and I don’t know how to handle it. Tell Veronica and Archie that I could not join you guys today. I have a lot to do, gotta go Kevs” I excused myself from Kevin and walked towards the Blue and Gold office. I sat down and tried to contact Jughead, I’m worried more than anything right now. All my calls are transferred into voicemail. This is one of the cons of having a boyfriend who leads a powerful and known gang, you can never be sure that either of you are safe. 

A tear snuck out of my eyes and soon my eyes are streaming, what if he never comes back, what if he’s in danger. It is by then when a man wearing an “s” top, a leather jacket and a crown shaped beanie entered the room, it was my Jughead. He saw my blood shot eyes and his face instantly looked worried, he rushed closer to me and held my face. 

“Hey love, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he looks concerned, I’m so happy that he’s here and he’s safe. My heart fluttered and I hugged him while I sob, he comforted me and repeatedly asked me what’s wrong. “I was worried babe, you weren’t here and you weren’t answering my calls” I told him, he then smiled to me sweetly and as if on cue it calmed me down. “I’m here now and I promised you that I’ll be safe right?” he said and I nodded he gave me a peck on my lips and then the door opened and Veronica Lodge came inside the room. 

Veronica was startled and confused on why in the hell was I hugging a serpent and my eyes are swelling. “V, close the door” I asked her because if anyone sees us we’re screwed. “Betty why are you hanging out with this Serpent and why are you crying? Is he hurting you? Should I call Archie?” she asked and pulled out her phone. “No V, don’t. I have a lot of explaining to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“V? Jughead and I are together, for a long time now. I know he is a serpent and they are notorious to illegal actions but no, they are not the ones who have done those. It was the other gangs around the Southside, they are merely became connected with all the illegality but they haven’t done anything wrong. Now, I know you are confused on why I haven’t told anything to anyone it’s bec—” I haven’t finished what I was about to say because Jughead cut me off. 

“Because it is one way to protect her.” Jughead finished. Ronnie’s mouth was almost gaping with all the information she just heard. I bet she couldn’t believe how long I have been hiding this from them. “wait, protect her from what, exactly?” she asked, trying to comprehend and analyze all that we have been telling her. “Protect her from all the gangs that hold grudges against the Serpents, if they knew that I have someone that is important to me? The gangs will hunt her down and hurt her” I sighed while holding Jughead’s hand tightly. Our whole situation is a mess but Jughead is worth the risk. 

“And why would they target you and Betty?” Veronica blurted, she really is confused when suddenly her phone rang. “It’s Archie, I’ll cancel Pop’s tonight, I need this information as your bestfriend” she told me before answering her phone, I looked at Jughead and he smiled and kissed my forehead. This man may seem tough and mysterious but in my eyes he is my happy and protective boyfriend. As soon as Veronica finished the call she sat down in front of us again, all ears.

“So where were we? Right, why would they target you and Betty” she asked again. I knew Jughead wasn’t comfortable telling Veronica this, especially that she’s not his closest friend. “Because I lead the Serpents, Veronica” he said. Veronica gasped at the knowledge that I am in a relationship with the serpent king. “And you’re okay with that Betty?” she turned to ask me. Both of their eyes were on me, Jughead also waiting for my answer. “Yes V, because I’m inlove with him and I’m willing to risk everything for us.” I told Veronica while looking at Jughead. He smiled at that moment I knew he wanted to kiss me but he couldn’t because Veronica was with us. “V, this man showed me love and understanding. He loves me with all his heart and unconditionally, he showed me what true love is. I know this sounds all cliché and cheesy but he loved me when no one else did” I told her, a tear escaped her eye and she hugged me. “I support you B, in all that you want to do and if Jughead makes you happy, then I’m all for it” she then smiled at me and turned to Jughead.

“Do you promise on my mother’s pearls and Betty’s tight ponytail that you would protect her at all costs” she crossed her hands while waiting for Jughead’s answer. I giggled, two of the most protective people in my life. “I swear” Jughead answered raising his right hand. 

“V, now you need to promise me that you will not tell anyone about us” I told her. “No one is allowed to know that Betty and I are in a relationship, we could not trust anyone. Now you understand why I seem so cold and loveless” Jughead also told her. “I promise that I would not tell anyone about your relationship, even Archie” she told us.

We then went to our separate ways, Veronica to the Pembrooke, Jughead to his trailer and Me, to a condo unit instead of our house.


End file.
